Harry Potter Preview
by Altaire
Summary: Preview to Book 8 in a series yet to be written. Just thought I'd give everyone a taste of where I'm going with all this.


_The ruins…of a Home._

A lone figure dressed in robes strode calmly down the street. A few odd looks were thrown his way, but those were to be expected, after all, what kind of freak would wear something that outlandish in public? Walking down the street, the man casually reached into his pocket, and withdrew what would appear to any observer as a roughly twelve inch stick. But this was no ordinary stick, and this was no ordinary man. Roughly nineteen years earlier, this man's parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. For roughly eleven years he had been treated as a slave. And for roughly two years, he had been away. Training. Harry Potter had nothing to fear as he slowly and purposefully walked down Privet Drive.

Crossing through the perfectly manicured lawn, Harry walked up the stairs and through the front door. Glancing around the front hall he walked into the living room. Nothing. Turing and muttering to himself, he walked the short distance to the kitchen.

"The one bloody time I want to find that walrus and he's nowhere to be seen." Harry muttered, stalking up the stairs, wand twirling in his fingers and cloak billowing behind him. "How can someone so obscenely large be so hard to find?" Then louder, "Uncle, I know you're here!"

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry paused for a moment before kicking the door in and stepping inside.

"There you are Vernon."

* * *

_The ruins…of a Village._

Hogsmeade was once a bustling hub of activity. It was, in fact, the only all-wizarding settlement in Britain. These days, not so much. If anyone still remained in the burnt out shops and houses with smashed windows, they'd tell you about the day Voldemort attacked. If the floor boards could tell their story, they'd weep for those fallen. If the walls could talk, they'd tell tales of spellfire and dark creatures. But even these tales wouldn't be the worst. To hear the worst, you just look at the water in the lake nearby. To hear the worst, you look at what once was gardens and farm land. No, the worst wasn't brought about by ordinary means. For the worst of what happened to Hogsmeade, Voldemort got creative.

One does not become a Dark Lord by being lazy, nor does one rise to the top by being weak. But the thing Voldemort most prized himself on was his knowledge of rare obscure magical artifacts. His knowledge of the Old Magicks. The Egyptian Magicks. Because who would know better than the originators? And what worse to unleash upon your enemies than the Plagues?

* * *

_The ruins…of a Pyramid._

Deep underground, far beneath the Great Pyramid of Giza was a room. This room was unlike any other in any pyramid, wizarding or muggle. Most chambers in the pyramids were all stone and sand, and filled with objects the pharaoh may want in the afterlife. One chamber per pyramid holds the pharaoh's sarcophagus. This room…wad different. For while the Great Pyramid was built by muggles, this room was magic.

Upon entering the pyramid, one is greeted with a hallway. At the end of this hallway you can either travel up to the Grand Gallery, or travel down. The gallery leads either to the Queen's Chamber, or farther up to the pharaoh's own burial chamber. However, should one decide to go down upon entering the pyramid, they're met with an unfinished subterranean chamber. If they're a muggle.

A wizard would be met with a subterranean chamber empty except for a single obsidian pedestal. Upon this pedestal, should one care enough to look, sits nothing. Save for once every one thousand years, the Giza Necropolis is exactly as it would seem. But for one hour on the turn of the millennium, the key to the pharaoh's power, the key to Osiris him self's power rests on the pedestal. For one hour, on the turn of the millennium, the Eye of Anubis would become tangible. And In that hour, any would be able to claim it.

* * *

_The remains…of a Castle…_

"You see now how wrong you were?" mad cackling followed this statement. "You see how wrong you were to place your faith in a child, Albus? The boy is nothing. He's done nothing in the past **two years** to oppose me. He's frightened Albus." Practically purring the last line, Lord Voldemort sat in the headmasters office-the only fully intact section of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- and mocked the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

With a heavy sigh Albus Dumbledore's painting replied "Yes Tom, you see fit to tell me every chance you get that Harry has gone missing."

"Ah but Albus, you sound so dejected. Would you like to hear some happier news?" And without waiting for a response, he continued, with a note of what could only be described as glee in his voice, as only the truly mad can. "You see Albus , when I left you here the other day, it wasn't just to get a breath of fresh air."

"What was it then Tom, were you out stealing some poor child's lunch money?"

"You would do well not to mock those you're powerless against." Voldemort snapped, leveling Dumbledore with a glare that should have been peeling his paint. Then continuing in the same pleasant manner as before, he continued, "But no, I was leading a raid, it does feel good to get out in the field occasionally, especially on the full moon; I had forgotten how much fun it is to make a parent watch as you peel their child like a grape, but I digress." Smiling in a decidedly unpleasant manner he continued, "Albus, would you like to say hello to your pet werewolf?"

"Remus…"

"The very same Dumbledore. Sadly, his pelt is warming the foot of my bed right now, so you won't have the opportunity to say hello. However, we did also discover someone else."

Dumbledore's portrait looked up from the spot on the headmaster's desk it had been staring at throughout the Dark Lord's speech at the sound of the office doors opening and a figure being dragged in.

"Do you think he'll come out of hiding for her?"

At the sight that greeted him, the great Albus Dumbledore could only manage two words.

"…Dear god."

"Not yet, but you'll be able to call me that soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, this is the, I guess you could say the Teaser Trailer for EVERYTHING I have planned, and believe me, I don't plan on going anywhere I've ever seen before. Because I'll tell you right now, I've never seen Voldemort win before. And if Voldemort won, why is Harry walking back to Number Four? Why is Harry 19? Who did Voldemort bring in?

I'll answer one right now. Harry is 19 because this teaser is for Book 8. Stick around kids, this should be fun.


End file.
